


Songfic: AustriaXReader: Lips of an Angel

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Songfic: AustriaXReader: Lips of an Angel

WARNING! IMPLIED SMUT AND CHEATING! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ!  
I sigh as I turn to look at the brown-haired women beside me in the bed, her beautiful green eyes are closed and her face is peaceful as she sleeps. I gently turn away from her, other things weighing heavily on my mind and heart. I clench my hand tightly as I hear the faint ringing of my phone; I exhale quietly before slowly getting out of bed and nearly jogging to it to answer it so it does not wake Elizabeth. I pick up the burgundy colored phone and press it to my ear, the cold plastic mattering little to me as HER voice appears on the other line. 

‘Honey Why you calling me so late?’

“Hey… Austria... It’s me again…” Her silken voice flows into my ear and I immediately tense, as I force myself to speak. “Hello, *Name*… It’s very late, and Elizabeth is in the next room, you’re going to wake her up!” 

‘It’s kinda hard to talk right now’

“I, I know… I just had… I wanted to hear your voice… Roderich, I want to see you again.” I nearly drop the phone as I brace myself against a chair. “*Name*! I can’t, I’m with Elizabeth now! I can’t be with you! You should know better! After what we already did! We should be ashamed of ourselves!” I say, trying to keep my voice quiet and even. “I miss you… I know what we did was wrong… but I can’t help myself, I love you.” Her voice is cracking now, I can tell she’s crying.

‘Honey why you crying, Is everything ok?’

I clench my violet robe, my hand directly above my heart as I try to stay calm. “I think about you constantly… I miss you too… but I can’t betray Elizabeth again…” I can feel my face warming as she sobs softly on the other end of the line. “I feel awful, I wish… I wish I was with you right now…” I say.

‘Sometimes I wish she was you’

“Can… can I have just one last kiss? Please, Roderich?” She asks as I feel my resolve breaking down. “…I’ll be down there in 10 minutes. After this, we’re through. Understood?” I say as she sobs again before mumbling a faint yes. I hang up and peek into my bedroom where Elizabeth is still sleeping soundly. “She doesn’t know…” I whisper as I yank my robe off and pull on my button up shirt and pants, shoving my feet into my boots I don’t fool with my coat. I grab my key and open the front door, heading towards my car. 

‘No I don’t think she has a clue’

I pull up to her house, stepping onto her porch; my hands are shaking as a crack of thunder sounds in the sky. I knock on her door and wait as her soft face and *EC* eyes appear behind the glass pane of her door; she opens it and steps out in front of me. “I missed you Roderich…” She says tears are streaming down her cheeks. I can’t help myself as I embrace her, pulling her soft body to mine and rubbing a tear from her cheek with my thumb. “I think it’s going to be hard to forget you…” I say as she shakes her head, and leans against my chest. “If I didn’t love you so much I could forget you… but I love everything about you. You’re smell, you’re eyes, the way you hold me and comfort me when I’m upset. My arms tighten around her. “One last kiss, tell me you love me and tell me goodbye with a kiss…” She says as I feel tears streaming down my own face now, the clouds suddenly open up and rain pours down on us, but I don’t care and neither does she. I wantonly press my lips to hers, her arms grasp so tightly onto my shoulders I can feel them bruising. The rain causes are hair and clothes to melt onto us, but all that matter is that I have her, in my arms again, though this may be the last time. I never want to pull away from her, but our need for oxygen soon wins as I pull away from her, and breath air into my burning lungs. “Ich liebe dich.” I say as she smiles. “Ich libe dich auch, Roderich.” 

‘I guess we never really moved on,   
It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet,  
Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it make me weak,  
And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful,   
With the lips of an angel’


End file.
